


【冬叉】时薪八块（小混混冬×小摊贩叉）pwp

by Rhiannon1118



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, 冬叉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: 补档。感谢喜欢。





	1. Chapter 1

上

 

午夜零点一过，那位胖胖的黑人狱警就腆着肚子晃悠着挪过来，手里拿着一大盘叮铃咣啷的钥匙，麻利地打开了巴恩斯待了两天多的cell的铁栅栏。

 

“hey，you are free to go.”

 

巴恩斯从靠墙的长条凳上站起来，嬉笑着向两天来刚认识的狱友告别，相约好了出来再聚。在一个女警那里领回了被拘留时没收的烟和打火机，一边叼着烟点火一边往外走，一推开玻璃门，夏夜的热风刮过，逼出些连日来毛孔里憋了很久的臭汗。

 

“hey！Bucky！”巴恩斯眯着眼在黑夜里勉强辨认出漂浮在半空中的两排大白牙，黑人男孩远远地扔给他一个头盔，骑着辆拉风的小摩托靠近。

 

“怎么他娘的是你?”巴恩斯扔掉烟屁股扣上安全帽，头盔的重量把他及肩的长发压向脖颈，粘粘的发痒，他长腿一跨坐上去，小车立刻发出一声不堪重负的呻吟。

 

“失望了?”艾瑞克忍不住调笑，从车把手上取下来一个纸袋递过去，“人没到，但是心意在。”

 

巴恩斯扒拉开纸袋子伸手一探——还热着，青紫的嘴角忍痛扯出一个傻乎乎的笑。迫不及待地撕开包装咬了一大口，煎得恰到好处的肉香和新鲜蔬菜的汁水在口中迸发。

 

“就一个?”三下五除二解决掉那个三明治，巴恩斯抹着嘴不甘心地问道。

 

“俩。我路上吃了一个。别他妈瞪我，汽油不要钱?”艾瑞克舔了舔嘴唇回味着，“多亏了你，这回没排队就吃上了，他打电话让我特地来拿的。”

 

巴恩斯嗤了一声，对自己的出狱仪式很不满。毕竟他是为了朗姆洛才被拘留的。

 

前天另一个团伙找茬来他们的街区收保护费，好巧不巧要和出摊的朗姆洛硬碰硬。这位退伍军人从来在这种事上不肯吃亏，不受治安堪忧的贫民区一切江湖规矩的胁迫。当年初出茅庐的巴恩斯被指派找他要保护费的时候，多亏同伙的一声“他还没成年”才勉强从朗姆洛手里抢救下自己被拉脱臼的左胳膊。而现在又经过几年的发育和街头巷尾实战的锻炼，他已经可以以一抵十地对付那些小杂碎了——他们也不看看这个摊是谁在罩的。

 

“别不知足了，你的保释金可是人家给掏的，出了这么多血，不得赶紧出摊挣回来?”

 

艾瑞克看着巴恩斯仍然闷闷不乐的表情，心下了然，又借着昏暗的灯光略略扫视了一下巴恩斯不久前刚被暴揍过一顿的脸，“行，兄弟，还算没破相。你小子，机会来了。”

 

 

摩托车把巴恩斯载到熟悉的街口，他跳下车和艾瑞克紧紧拥抱了一下，小跑着直奔不远处的转角，一如往常，那里长队早已排了许久。

 

詹姆斯.巴恩斯加入其中，自觉地站在队伍最后，伸长了脖子看着前面乌压压的一片人头，长短卷直黑黄红棕都有，哪怕踮起脚也望不到最前面，只有肉和香料在热油的煎烫下迸发出的油腻中带着一点焦糊的香气顺风吹向他们这些等待的食客。

 

但十分钟后巴恩斯就觉出了反常。以往周转率很高的队伍今天移动得格外慢，前面买到食物离开的人远少于后来排队的人，这就让长龙越等越长，很快就从人行道排到了马路边缘，为了不影响交通，等待着的食客们纷纷在打发时间的攀谈中不自觉地向彼此靠拢，队伍的长度一压缩，气味和触感就丰富了起来，香水和汗臭，毛发和皮肤，就是不讲究如巴恩斯，也感到浑身不适。

 

他耐心地插兜等待，眼瞧着自己前面的队伍蠕动着慢慢缩短，直到嘴里的口香糖都从草莓味嚼成了口水味，工作了整整一天的男人疲惫又沙哑的破锣嗓音才隐约传进他耳朵里。

 

“吃啥?”他不停地重复。

 

“培根和蛋黄酱，多加洋葱。”下了班的餐厅服务生递上八块零钱。

 

“三根香肠，不要罗勒。”中场休息的酒吧驻唱歌手掏出一张十块纸币。

 

“不要肉和酱，只要菜。”夜跑返程的健身狂人偶尔放纵了一把。

 

巴恩斯排在这些人后面焦灼地等待着。他知道今天为什么格外慢了。杰克.罗林斯，巴恩斯的假想情敌、那个闷葫芦一样的大高个儿没跟着朗姆洛，从收钱找零到制作包装，统统都是老板一人包揽，两倍的工作量让人手忙脚乱。

 

“加一切。” 巴恩斯简短地宣布，完全一副回头客的做派。

 

朗姆洛罕见地抬起他一晚上低垂着忙于干活的脑袋，瞪了眼前这个刚从拘留所里被放出来的红脖子小青年一眼。一滴汗水顺着他高挺笔直的鼻梁滑下来，堪堪悬垂在鼻尖上。

 

巴恩斯不会承认他到底有多想亲自伸出舌头舔去那颗汗珠。天呐，离烤肉的铁板如此之近，热气让他前天挨过揍的脸颊微微发痛。

 

“自己把钱扔进去然后找零，我得做饭不能碰钱。”朗姆洛用半周没刮胡子的毛茸茸的下巴指了指零钱盒，腾出一只手来抓起紧紧系在脖子上的围巾擦去了脸上的汗。

 

巴恩斯趁着朗姆洛忙着做饭立刻把一张五十块钱的大钞塞进钱盒子里，佯装在里面翻找了一阵，然后不动声色地握着拳头空手而归。

 

朗姆洛正捧着割开的面包往里放着香肠和培根，顺序有点儿错乱，他平时从不这样，第一步总得是刷上调味酱的。一直到番茄和欧芹都已经铺在内馅里，面包上还是没有一滴酱料。巴恩斯抢在朗姆洛潦草地把面包合上之前及时地往里挤了些辣酱——头一回难免控制不好手劲，有一些直接挤在了朗姆洛手里。

 

“哈，新尝试，顾客自助?”看着愣住的朗姆洛，巴恩斯忍不住打趣道。

 

“滚一边儿去。”手艺好脾气坏的老板胡乱地在围裙上蹭干净了手，接着开始做下一个三明治。

 

不是所有的帮派人士都像巴恩斯一样遵守小摊老板的规矩，夹在队伍中间的两个因抢劫入狱刚刑满释放的纹身青年已经开始颇有不满地骂骂咧咧起来，从朗姆洛越来越狠的剁肉手法来看，巴恩斯猜他也能听得到。

 

一手接过自己的三明治另一只手装作不经意地撩起T恤衫下摆露出别在腰间的枪，临下车时他把艾瑞克的那支抢了过来。巴恩斯站在朗姆洛身后撕开锡箔包装纸大口嚼了起来，快被馅料撑爆了的白面包带着烤炉的余温，嘴巴被食物塞满，视线被朗姆洛的背影塞满，耳边龙蛇混杂的食客们的抱怨和谩骂也被他无声的威慑强行压制下来。于是巴恩斯满意地把自己夹枪带棒的视线从队伍里那几个不安分的家伙那里移到了朗姆洛的屁股上。

 

朗姆洛的屁股是个形容词。真的，关于他下半身的这个部位的特写应该被拍下来做成幼教卡片，用来生动形象地教给孩子分“肥”和“翘”的不同。他的下装完全为了这个翘屁股而让步，腰间捆着腰带，裤脚堆在鞋面，两条腿空荡荡地撑不起裤管，唯独屁股那里挤得鼓鼓囊囊，浑圆结实的线条在腰臀处绷紧。总之他有个让人看一眼就怀疑地心引力到底是否存在的、科幻感十足的屁股。

 

拘留所的伙食烂到可以，三天没见过肉腥的巴恩斯一开了荤就忍不住贪嘴，直到最后一个食客离开，他还意犹未尽地舔着沾上酱汁的手指。

 

“还剩下几个面包?”

 

“五个。”朗姆洛顺手抄起餐车台面上的啤酒瓶，大半个晚上过去，冰镇啤酒早已被烘得半温，勉强解渴。

 

“我全要了。”巴恩斯觉得自己还能再塞下几个。

 

朗姆洛闻言哑着嗓子笑了一声，手背擦去嘴角漏出来的酒，骂道：“去你的，最多卖给你三个，老子还没吃饭呢。”

 

餐饮从业者绝不会被饿着，可也很难吃得很好。这顿比夜宵还要晚得多的晚饭对朗姆洛来说就是把剩下的食材都一股脑地夹进仅剩的两个面包胚里，一整晚高强度的机械性劳作让男人握着锅铲的手都微微发抖。

 

“我能搭把手?”巴恩斯把今晚的第五个三明治粗暴地摁进嘴里，冲他伸出了自己纹满图案的左胳膊。

 

“我还想多活几年。”朗姆洛换了只手潦草地在关了炉火尚有余温的铁板上翻炒了一下那些食物，直接把它们铲进面包里夹住，巴恩斯甚至都看不出来那到底有没有熟。“……你要是真想帮忙的话，就把车给我推回去吧”

 

朗姆洛的住处巴恩斯是知道的，他无数次有意无意地经过这里，前后有院的小平房，用以维持生计的流动餐车被安置在凉棚底下，旁边是两个躺椅、两辆便宜的二手车，屋内的摆设也都是成双成对并且乱中有序，充满了两个彼此熟悉的同居人不必言说的习惯和默契。

 

把车推进原处，今天巴恩斯讶异于朗姆洛如此之快地恢复了单身——另一个人的痕迹几乎被完全抹去了。他后知后觉地想起来艾瑞克提示他的，机会来了。

 

“你们……分手了?”即使朗姆洛一直站在房门口倚着门板，摆出一副“慢走不送”的样子，巴恩斯还是忍不住问出这句话。

 

年轻的小混混眼看着男人一整晚都紧缩的眉头收得更紧了些，巴恩斯觉得要不是今天实在太累，朗姆洛很可能会为了这句话挥拳教训他一顿。

 

“你这兔崽子一天到晚脑子里都想些啥?”朗姆洛无声地叹了口气，紧了紧被汗浸湿了的围脖，“不是所有同居关系都得靠屁眼来维持。过命的战友……这种情分你他妈的理解不了。”当年罗林斯能在战场上为了保护他牺牲自己的一只眼睛，对于狙击手来说那就是大半条命。而现在帮助这位深陷PTSD折磨的老兵重新融入社会是朗姆洛唯一能回报的。

 

“那他上哪儿去了?”

 

朗姆洛回忆起早上他看到的纸条，昨晚的命悬一线过后他筋疲力尽，睡得太死，以至于罗林斯能在轻手轻脚但风卷残云般地收拾行李后顺利地不告而别。

 

“澳大他妈的利亚。”朗姆洛后知后觉地想起阿富汗的战壕里他俩就着难喝的速溶咖啡分享过的梦想。回澳洲老家放羊，听上去的确能治愈心理创伤。

 

巴恩斯彻底松了口气，他的最后一层顾虑也被打破，甚至自作多情的坚信是前天自己不顾个人安危的挺身而出使罗林斯意识到朗姆洛不只有他这位老战友罩着，才让他放心地远走高飞。

 

为了这长期的暗恋和单相思中所增加的三十磅体重，巴恩斯决定今天一定要达成历史性突破。

 

“缺人手的话我来，我不能一辈子混社会，跟着你有个正经营生也不错。”他试探性地问道。

 

钥匙插在锁眼儿里，朗姆洛却顾不上开锁，手虚扶在把手上琢磨了几秒，他说：

 

“那你明晚七点老地方找我，干到凌晨三点，试用你几天，时薪八块，包吃不包住。”

 

“才八块?”收保护费赚得比这多多了。

 

“怪你自己，”朗姆洛没好气地一拧钥匙推开屋门，抬脚往里进。这笔钱他就是觉得掏得冤又好像不得不掏，“要是没有前天那档子事儿要给你付保释金，老子下个月就能攒够钱盘个门头开个正儿八经的餐厅了。”

 

“嗨！”巴恩斯眼疾手快地攥住即将合上的门板，一条腿插进门缝里挡住了朗姆洛的去路，男人抬起下巴示意巴恩斯有屁快放，“我会赔给你的。”他这是头一次离他这么近，以至于没忍住地冒死撞在他干燥的嘴唇上，他们唇瓣上凛冽的纹路紧密地碾压在一起。

 

洋葱香肠番茄还有欧芹，从没想过和朗姆洛的第一个吻会如此高纤维高蛋白，如果早知如此，巴恩斯裤兜里随身带着的就不只是安全套和润滑油了，还得准备两颗薄荷糖。

 

朗姆洛狡猾地吊了巴恩斯的胃口将近两年，以大概五六百个三明治和恰到好处的撩拨节省下了不少保护费和打点帮派的开销，但大概做到第三百个三明治的时候，他隐约意识到这不仅仅是为了早点完成自己开家饭店的目标，现在他更确认了，这气氛很对，巴恩斯握住他半边屁股的手法也很对，只是不能是现在。

 

巴恩斯绝对没有他自己平常吹嘘的那样身经百战，朗姆洛掐着他的下颌骨把他俩分开的时候他还像只小狗一样皱着鼻子向前拱，试图抢回朗姆洛的嘴。看着年轻人脸上新添的淤青，男人忍不住用指腹贴上去揉了揉，立刻感到巴恩斯在他手心里因为疼痛和欢愉而微微颤抖。

 

“你该走了。”朗姆洛尽量使自己的呼吸平复下来，他也太久没和某人亲吻了。喉咙上下滚动，充血的动脉跳动着发疼。

 

闷热的夏夜，巴恩斯为了这意料外的转折急得满脸通红，几乎像要中暑：“别他妈说你不想！”

 

“Not tonight.”朗姆洛叹了口气，抓着巴恩斯的手示意他扯下自己戴了一晚上的围巾——他公鹿一样结实的脖颈上交错着新鲜的淤斑，皮下的小血管在暴力作用下破裂，紫红色凸起的伤痕刺眼得可怕。

 

这已经不是第一次罗林斯在梦魇中无意识地伤害他了。前面的几次朗姆洛还能勉强制服，昨天他差点就败下阵来，多亏那支枕头下摸出来的武器，一枪托把杰克砸醒，两个人都气喘吁吁又惊恐万分。

 

“你该报警。”巴恩斯一拳砸在坚硬的门框上，怒意让他硬得难受的裤裆软下来了几分。

 

“没这个必要。一切还好，只是昨天才差点被室友掐死，我实在是接受不了又马上和人滚在一张床上……明天见?”

 

巴恩斯忍痛把肿起来的拳头藏进口袋，他盯着朗姆洛那张汗湿了的脸，试图尽量多的捕捉到他的每个表情，在之前的很多个夜晚，他就靠着脑内的这些图像抒发欲望，今晚也会如此。

 

“明天见。”巴恩斯最后从门缝里瞟了一眼空了一半的屋子——它正等着被另一个人填满。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

下

“非得这样?”即使已经被摁在马桶盖上，巴恩斯还是觉得自己可以再抢救一下。

“非得这样。”朗姆洛捋着电线靠过来，手一抬挥刀割断了扎在巴恩斯脑袋上的那个可笑的塑料袋。它被拧成一股绳松垮凌乱地把他的头发拢成了拖在后脑勺的辫子。没办法，哪个男人会有扎头发的皮筋随手可用?

头一回出摊，巴恩斯的表现是朗姆洛意料之内的手忙脚乱，他算起帐来很慢，数起零钱来更慢，包装三明治的手法也很生疏，不过倒是能吃苦，今天是入夏以来最热的一天，他的工装背心都被汗湿透了，前胸后背上的布料紧紧贴在身上，比电影明星还诱人。可惜高温让人对现做现卖的香肠三明治和年轻人饱满的肉体一并望而却步，今天的生意并不算很好，在连赔了两个三明治以后，朗姆洛索性招呼巴恩斯提前收了摊。

都是因为巴恩斯的长头发，有人在拿到食物离开后又重新折回来找他们算账，一手举着一个吃了三分之二的三明治，另一只手捏着一根卷曲纤长，油光发亮的头发丝——好吧昏暗的路灯下朗姆洛甚至都看不到，就权当是有，他一点儿也不想再起什么冲突了。

“那他妈不是我的头发！”一直到电推子嗡嗡作响地贴近头皮，他还在振振有词地辩驳，“那是根腋毛，腋毛！”

“闭嘴，不准动。”朗姆洛扣住巴恩斯的头命令道，刚才那一下差点儿剃到兔崽子的耳朵，“这话得等老子把你弄秃你才有底气说。”

巴恩斯永远不会承认当他还是个小男孩的时候，当他还跟着自己那位生在老在烂在底层的母亲一起生活的时候，他们曾经守着那台比个鞋盒大不了多少的电视看完了好莱坞黄金年代的所有电影。

这个场景该死的似曾相识，他控制不住自己的想法，尽管那恶心得要命。巴恩斯既不是个娇贵的小公主，朗姆洛也不是个专业的理发师，他甚至没有对手里攥着的柔顺浓密的棕色发丝表达出一点点怜惜，麻利地操纵电推子，像是个在周末清理自家后院草坪的悠闲中产。

解下脖子上的围布，朗姆洛一边吹气一边摩挲着巴恩斯完全露出来的后颈清理掉细碎的毛茬，热气和手指撩拨得他有点恍惚，抬起手摸了摸粗硬的短发，标准的一个平头，他感到脑袋轻了不少，头皮上的汗冒出来很快就又蒸发掉。

“Cool！”这个词从嘴里下意识地蹦出来。

朗姆洛咧着嘴笑了笑，巴恩斯这下确认他也看过，“去洗个澡吧，奥黛丽，爹地还要忙着做饭喂饱你呢。”

“我以为你只做意大利菜。”清爽的新发型和工作后的冷水澡扫空一天的粘腻和疲惫，折叠餐桌架在后院的遮阳伞下，不远处是刚关了火余热尤在的铁板。一次性餐盘上铺着几只墨西哥式Taco，金黄薄脆的玉米饼皮夹着滚烫的牛肉碎和冰凉的香菜，巴恩斯眼看着朗姆洛从玻璃罐里舀出满满一勺鲜红的自制莎莎酱抹在上面，他轻轻抽一下鼻子就能闻到肉类和蔬果在谷物表面碾压在一起迸发出的辛香气息。如果他们以后真的要开餐馆，这他妈一定得是招牌菜，他徒手抓起来离自己最近的那只，还没放进嘴里就做了这个决定。

“我只做好吃的菜。”朗姆洛嘴上说着，却忍不住抓起酒瓶狠灌了一口伏特加掩饰紧张，这个方子还是他从一个墨西哥裔的战友嘴里勉强套出来的，那家伙在例行休假时的停火区里喝得舌头都捋不直了，又在下一次开火的时候死于一颗爆炸在脚边的流弹，朗姆洛因此来不及跟他确认配方上的其中两种原料到底是什么玩意儿，一切都靠他烹饪的本能。

小心翼翼地捧住冒着热气的卷饼，里面的馅料多得快要溢出来，放进嘴里的前一秒热气和香味就先撩拨起了唾液腺，但这时巴恩斯一抬眼正对上朗姆洛隔着酒瓶底专心偷看他的视线，心中一动，又把饼放回盘子里，在旧牛仔裤上蹭掉手上的油，正色道：“你自己试过?”

朗姆洛皱着鼻子尽量淋漓尽致地表达对巴恩斯的失望：“没，你是第一个。”

“啧啧，自己都不敢吃就拿我当试验品，”巴恩斯佯装不悦地撇了撇嘴，仿佛劫后余生般欠揍地摇头晃脑，“厨子应该先尝尝自己的新作品，这叫职业道德。”

“你小子……”朗姆洛伸腿踢了一脚巴恩斯的塑料椅子，“给脸不要。”厨艺受到质疑的大厨气急败坏地抄起被巴恩斯撂下的那块饼，一口塞进去三分之一。

“哦！”他草草咀嚼了几下，然后短促地呻吟了一声，抬手冲临时退缩的食客比了个OK的手势，结实的小臂上有条索状的长血管凸起。

巴恩斯的馋虫被朗姆洛的反应勾引得蠢蠢欲动，他立刻摸向那盘Taco，朗姆洛却眼疾手快地把盘子撤走，“过了这村没这店了。”他咽下那口食物，被自己的高超手艺感染得眼圈发红，又咬下第二口，这一次比上一次小口很多，大概是要细细品尝。

“我道歉，真的。”小混混的乞食的语气绝对比向警察求情的语调柔软上许多，他眼看着铁石心肠的老兵吃得满嘴流油但不为所动，饿虎扑食一样身体猛地前倾，凳子腿都翘了起来，轻便的塑料椅在巴恩斯靠向朗姆洛的时候发出不堪重负的尖叫。

还没反应过来就被巴恩斯扣住了拿着食物的手，出于本能他往回抽胳膊，反把对面的人拽向自己胸口，薄面皮下的馅料被暴力地挤出来一些，鲜红的酱料噗嗤一声溅落在朗姆洛的衣服上。巴恩斯硬生生挨了两下揍，他刚刚成功从朗姆洛嘴边抢救下最后一口卷饼，边缘的那块，远不是口感最饱满馅料最丰富的部位，但他仍得说，刚送进嘴里还没来得及嚼味道就很不错，就是有点——有点——唔——

“……太、太辣了。”

“嘶……我他妈尽力了，傻小子，我确实想自己消灭掉这盘黑历史来着。”朗姆洛抽着气灌下最后一口冰汽水，碳酸和二氧化碳的气泡炸得舌头更加疼痛。

“我也要。”巴恩斯伸手扣住朗姆洛的后脑，嘴唇贴上去，不计后果地把手上的辣酱偷偷抹在男人的后颈上，舌头在口腔里翻滚搅动抢夺那些冰凉的液体。他还彻底把自己可观的体重压在朗姆洛坐着的那把木头椅子上，两条粗壮的长腿敞开挂在两边的扶手上，看上去像个体重严重超标的膝上舞舞娘。

等到冰镇的液体都被两个人高热的口腔暖化，顺着舌根分流进各自的喉咙里，他们才依依不舍地分开，一条银线藕断丝连地牵住相隔不远的两个下巴。

“真他娘的辣。”巴恩斯稍稍缓过劲来，只觉得自己的脸颊发麻。

“我知道，我不会再放那么多红椒了。”朗姆洛一边应和着一边想掀开巴恩斯，这玩意儿吃得人头疼，他记得冰箱里还有冷牛奶，一杯下去最能解辣。

“Easy，我不是这个意思……我说的不是吃的东西。”巴恩斯一只手摁住朗姆洛的胸口把他重新推回椅子里，一秒钟没耽搁直接猛地把脑袋扎向男人的下身，隔着紧闭的裤链舔了一口已然半醒的裆部，另一只手灵活地弹开朗姆洛的皮带扣——被老兵屡次扭伤手腕的艰难岁月里，小混混练就了过硬的单手脱裤子的技术以实现如厕自理。

好饭不怕晚。巴恩斯在感到握着的朗姆洛的阴茎在自己的挑逗下兴奋地吐出前液时由衷地想到。他演练了这么些日子，可不是为了在今天让朗姆洛喘息着扭腰动屁股地强奸自己的手掌心的。

于是他加快了手上的动作，低头悄悄地用舌尖拭去刚才正落在朗姆洛裤裆上的一滩莎莎酱——再说一次，这玩意儿真是太辣了，不是量的问题，巴恩斯在心里想，完事后要提醒自家老板这应该是辣椒品种的问题。

朗姆洛只顾把脑袋搁在靠背上仰头喘息，干燥的热风卷走嘴里的水分，情欲让人口干舌燥，在巴恩斯双手掰开他腿根的时候，他还浑然不觉地配合着抬臀帮忙扯下了自己的内裤。

在被高热潮湿的口腔吞没的一刻，他硬到发疼的老二确实得到了极大的抚慰，然而在最初的几次舔弄和吸吮后，朗姆洛就感到了不对劲儿——这个小混蛋在偷偷咬他！还是他妈的胆大包天的含了一口跳跳糖?

“停！操你的！什么东西！”朗姆洛收紧大腿箍紧了巴恩斯前后耸动的脑袋，挺腰努力想把自己从他的嘴里拔出去，巴恩斯却收紧了双颊更深更用力地吞吐，两个人用朗姆洛的老二进行了一场别开生面的拔河。刺痛和酥麻交织在一起从头部涌向柱身再渗进囊袋，甚至连尾椎部都炸起了一连串的火花，男人下意识地伸手想扯住记忆里的那头厚重的棕色卷发，却只摸到搔得手心直痒的粗硬发茬，徒劳地收紧手指又扑了空。

他隔着眼眶里不断蓄积的眼泪，在整个鼻腔的酸胀难忍中低头瞄了一眼疼得仿佛在冒血的下身，牛仔裤上一滩边缘发红的深色水渍解释了他的遭遇。越来越分不清是嘴巴更疼还是鸡巴更疼，他甚至在越来越密集的阵痛间隙考虑着要把止痛药打碎了掺进莎莎酱里。

感到嘴里的阴茎打着颤可怜兮兮地软下去，巴恩斯锲而不舍地实践着他掌握的一切口技，也没有逼出来朗姆洛除了脏话之外的任何回应。唾液和前液总算冲淡了嘴里的辣酱，尽管如此这也并不好受，被朗姆洛踩着肩膀一脚蹬开的时候，他满脸通红地偏头吐掉带着腥味和辣味的混合物。

“操……干你的……”朗姆洛抬起胳膊遮住自己的脸，清晰的泪痕仍从眼角滑进耳道里，另一只手摸索着把餐桌上剩下的几个罪魁祸首都掀翻在草地上。

巴恩斯把朗姆洛从椅子上翻过去的样子轻松得仿佛在摆弄盘子里的卷饼，而他伸手揉弄朗姆洛臀瓣的手法熟稔得仿佛在揉搓一块发酵得正好的面团。

也许我可以教教他怎么做饭，也算是减轻负担。朗姆洛分心想到，当然这一切都得等试用过巴恩斯胯下的擀面杖以后。

细长的壶嘴抵在朗姆洛的尾骨上，粘稠透亮的橄榄油顺着臀缝灌进藏在深处的饿了很久没有尝过肉棒的小嘴里。

巴恩斯握着家伙把身体尽量挤进朗姆洛大敞着的两腿之间，呼吸急促又手足无措，他想起来自己和女孩子的第一次，货车后座里的邻家姐姐嘲笑着没人想和处男上床。

在巴恩斯第三次红着脸发出懊恼的惊喘，全因为他在进入那个油光水滑的洞口前就打滑蹭到了一边，而之前一次是因为他鲁莽地塞进去头部结果弄痛了朗姆洛，另一次是朗姆洛在他专心瞄准想一杆进洞的时候急不可待地摇了摇屁股。

“你就……别他娘的玩儿我。”朗姆洛在巴恩斯磨人的蹭动中几乎是咬牙切齿地背过一只手伸向自己身后，熟稔地揉开穴口的皱褶探进去，打炮这技能就像骑自行车，一旦学会永远忘不了。两根手指分剪着撑开那个小洞，他努力地让自己忘掉这套肢体语言淋漓尽致地表达了求操这个意愿的事实，另一只手附上身后巴恩斯发抖的手掌，手把手引导着他的阴茎一节节撑开自己湿淋淋的肌肉环，碾平细密的褶皱直到完全进入。

先前在缺乏经验的情况下，连想象都是贫瘠的，实际进入的感觉比他最激烈的春梦还要带劲许多倍。巴恩斯自认为就第一次来说他的表现还不错，因为在他试探性地不停变换角度戳刺的时候，朗姆洛有好几次直接在椅子上弹动起来，然后挺腰送上屁股含得更深。

盛夏干热的夜风刮过，晚餐的香气拍打在热度四溢的两具肉体上，巴恩斯刚吃饱就觉得饿，饥渴让他固执且坚定的把朗姆洛视作一个容器，一个研钵，而只要自己的老二锤凿得够重够快，那些他身体里汁水饱满的果实就会被捣得满溢出来供他享用。

这道主菜的最后一步是在被操得熟透的食材内里喷射进一些富含蛋白质的白色酱料，浓稠、滚烫，一个好的厨师会竭尽全力灌满那里，哪管多得盛不下的那些会在之后不可避免地淌出来。

他老板开出的待遇还算不错，虽然工资少了点，但是伙食好。巴恩斯耍赖一样地埋头在朗姆洛的后颈舔掉那些干了一大半的莎莎酱。

“嗨，你赶紧回你的地盘上，从老子身上下来。”朗姆洛不知道自己是因为被巴恩斯一直压着还是因为高温而呼吸困难，他俩大概是少有的敢在今晚做爱的人，冒着中暑的危险，太热了。

巴恩斯撇着嘴把自己的胸膛从朗姆洛的后背上揭下来，油滴一样的汗水在皮肤相亲间如胶似漆。

“没地方去了，老板。你的床必须得分我一半。”  
“你……?”

“把房车卖了，算我入伙，开餐厅的钱就凑起来了。”巴恩斯飞快地在朗姆洛因为吃惊而微张的嘴上偷了一个吻，怕被拒绝，他飞快地赤脚冲进里屋——刚才的澡白洗了。

FIN

彩蛋：  
生意再忙，老板也总能偷闲躲在柜台后面小酌一杯喘上口气，尤其是今天。

他第无数次从围裙口袋里掏出那张旅行了几万公里辗转了几个月的明信片，才拿到手里半天，就因为收件人过于频繁的反复欣赏而磨损严重：照片上一个带着墨镜的男人，胳肢窝底下夹着一只正惊恐挣扎的肥羊，澳洲的阳光把他梳着背头的大脑门照得闪闪发亮。

“你家这个大厨兼杂工倒是很能干，多少钱雇的？”餐厅的老主顾、一位热爱苍蝇小馆的小胡子土豪在闲聊中打听。

“最早时薪八块，现在一分钱不要给我白干。”

低头任由墨镜滑到鼻尖堪堪架住，食客用他焦糖色的大眼睛直勾勾地瞪着眼前这位善于剥削劳工的小资本家。

而朗姆洛咂了咂嘴，随即捂着自己一直酸痛的后腰一脸无辜：

“就是晚上得被他睡一睡。”


	3. Chapter 3

下

“非得这样?”即使已经被摁在马桶盖上，巴恩斯还是觉得自己可以再抢救一下。

“非得这样。”朗姆洛捋着电线靠过来，手一抬挥刀割断了扎在巴恩斯脑袋上的那个可笑的塑料袋。它被拧成一股绳松垮凌乱地把他的头发拢成了拖在后脑勺的辫子。没办法，哪个男人会有扎头发的皮筋随手可用?

头一回出摊，巴恩斯的表现是朗姆洛意料之内的手忙脚乱，他算起帐来很慢，数起零钱来更慢，包装三明治的手法也很生疏，不过倒是能吃苦，今天是入夏以来最热的一天，他的工装背心都被汗湿透了，前胸后背上的布料紧紧贴在身上，比电影明星还诱人。可惜高温让人对现做现卖的香肠三明治和年轻人饱满的肉体一并望而却步，今天的生意并不算很好，在连赔了两个三明治以后，朗姆洛索性招呼巴恩斯提前收了摊。

都是因为巴恩斯的长头发，有人在拿到食物离开后又重新折回来找他们算账，一手举着一个吃了三分之二的三明治，另一只手捏着一根卷曲纤长，油光发亮的头发丝——好吧昏暗的路灯下朗姆洛甚至都看不到，就权当是有，他一点儿也不想再起什么冲突了。

“那他妈不是我的头发！”一直到电推子嗡嗡作响地贴近头皮，他还在振振有词地辩驳，“那是根腋毛，腋毛！”

“闭嘴，不准动。”朗姆洛扣住巴恩斯的头命令道，刚才那一下差点儿剃到兔崽子的耳朵，“这话得等老子把你弄秃你才有底气说。”

巴恩斯永远不会承认当他还是个小男孩的时候，当他还跟着自己那位生在老在烂在底层的母亲一起生活的时候，他们曾经守着那台比个鞋盒大不了多少的电视看完了好莱坞黄金年代的所有电影。

这个场景该死的似曾相识，他控制不住自己的想法，尽管那恶心得要命。巴恩斯既不是个娇贵的小公主，朗姆洛也不是个专业的理发师，他甚至没有对手里攥着的柔顺浓密的棕色发丝表达出一点点怜惜，麻利地操纵电推子，像是个在周末清理自家后院草坪的悠闲中产。

解下脖子上的围布，朗姆洛一边吹气一边摩挲着巴恩斯完全露出来的后颈清理掉细碎的毛茬，热气和手指撩拨得他有点恍惚，抬起手摸了摸粗硬的短发，标准的一个平头，他感到脑袋轻了不少，头皮上的汗冒出来很快就又蒸发掉。

“Cool！”这个词从嘴里下意识地蹦出来。

朗姆洛咧着嘴笑了笑，巴恩斯这下确认他也看过，“去洗个澡吧，奥黛丽，爹地还要忙着做饭喂饱你呢。”

“我以为你只做意大利菜。”清爽的新发型和工作后的冷水澡扫空一天的粘腻和疲惫，折叠餐桌架在后院的遮阳伞下，不远处是刚关了火余热尤在的铁板。一次性餐盘上铺着几只墨西哥式Taco，金黄薄脆的玉米饼皮夹着滚烫的牛肉碎和冰凉的香菜，巴恩斯眼看着朗姆洛从玻璃罐里舀出满满一勺鲜红的自制莎莎酱抹在上面，他轻轻抽一下鼻子就能闻到肉类和蔬果在谷物表面碾压在一起迸发出的辛香气息。如果他们以后真的要开餐馆，这他妈一定得是招牌菜，他徒手抓起来离自己最近的那只，还没放进嘴里就做了这个决定。

“我只做好吃的菜。”朗姆洛嘴上说着，却忍不住抓起酒瓶狠灌了一口伏特加掩饰紧张，这个方子还是他从一个墨西哥裔的战友嘴里勉强套出来的，那家伙在例行休假时的停火区里喝得舌头都捋不直了，又在下一次开火的时候死于一颗爆炸在脚边的流弹，朗姆洛因此来不及跟他确认配方上的其中两种原料到底是什么玩意儿，一切都靠他烹饪的本能。

小心翼翼地捧住冒着热气的卷饼，里面的馅料多得快要溢出来，放进嘴里的前一秒热气和香味就先撩拨起了唾液腺，但这时巴恩斯一抬眼正对上朗姆洛隔着酒瓶底专心偷看他的视线，心中一动，又把饼放回盘子里，在旧牛仔裤上蹭掉手上的油，正色道：“你自己试过?”

朗姆洛皱着鼻子尽量淋漓尽致地表达对巴恩斯的失望：“没，你是第一个。”

“啧啧，自己都不敢吃就拿我当试验品，”巴恩斯佯装不悦地撇了撇嘴，仿佛劫后余生般欠揍地摇头晃脑，“厨子应该先尝尝自己的新作品，这叫职业道德。”

“你小子……”朗姆洛伸腿踢了一脚巴恩斯的塑料椅子，“给脸不要。”厨艺受到质疑的大厨气急败坏地抄起被巴恩斯撂下的那块饼，一口塞进去三分之一。

“哦！”他草草咀嚼了几下，然后短促地呻吟了一声，抬手冲临时退缩的食客比了个OK的手势，结实的小臂上有条索状的长血管凸起。

巴恩斯的馋虫被朗姆洛的反应勾引得蠢蠢欲动，他立刻摸向那盘Taco，朗姆洛却眼疾手快地把盘子撤走，“过了这村没这店了。”他咽下那口食物，被自己的高超手艺感染得眼圈发红，又咬下第二口，这一次比上一次小口很多，大概是要细细品尝。

“我道歉，真的。”小混混的乞食的语气绝对比向警察求情的语调柔软上许多，他眼看着铁石心肠的老兵吃得满嘴流油但不为所动，饿虎扑食一样身体猛地前倾，凳子腿都翘了起来，轻便的塑料椅在巴恩斯靠向朗姆洛的时候发出不堪重负的尖叫。

还没反应过来就被巴恩斯扣住了拿着食物的手，出于本能他往回抽胳膊，反把对面的人拽向自己胸口，薄面皮下的馅料被暴力地挤出来一些，鲜红的酱料噗嗤一声溅落在朗姆洛的衣服上。巴恩斯硬生生挨了两下揍，他刚刚成功从朗姆洛嘴边抢救下最后一口卷饼，边缘的那块，远不是口感最饱满馅料最丰富的部位，但他仍得说，刚送进嘴里还没来得及嚼味道就很不错，就是有点——有点——唔——

“……太、太辣了。”

“嘶……我他妈尽力了，傻小子，我确实想自己消灭掉这盘黑历史来着。”朗姆洛抽着气灌下最后一口冰汽水，碳酸和二氧化碳的气泡炸得舌头更加疼痛。

“我也要。”巴恩斯伸手扣住朗姆洛的后脑，嘴唇贴上去，不计后果地把手上的辣酱偷偷抹在男人的后颈上，舌头在口腔里翻滚搅动抢夺那些冰凉的液体。他还彻底把自己可观的体重压在朗姆洛坐着的那把木头椅子上，两条粗壮的长腿敞开挂在两边的扶手上，看上去像个体重严重超标的膝上舞舞娘。

等到冰镇的液体都被两个人高热的口腔暖化，顺着舌根分流进各自的喉咙里，他们才依依不舍地分开，一条银线藕断丝连地牵住相隔不远的两个下巴。

“真他娘的辣。”巴恩斯稍稍缓过劲来，只觉得自己的脸颊发麻。

“我知道，我不会再放那么多红椒了。”朗姆洛一边应和着一边想掀开巴恩斯，这玩意儿吃得人头疼，他记得冰箱里还有冷牛奶，一杯下去最能解辣。

“Easy，我不是这个意思……我说的不是吃的东西。”巴恩斯一只手摁住朗姆洛的胸口把他重新推回椅子里，一秒钟没耽搁直接猛地把脑袋扎向男人的下身，隔着紧闭的裤链舔了一口已然半醒的裆部，另一只手灵活地弹开朗姆洛的皮带扣——被老兵屡次扭伤手腕的艰难岁月里，小混混练就了过硬的单手脱裤子的技术以实现如厕自理。

好饭不怕晚。巴恩斯在感到握着的朗姆洛的阴茎在自己的挑逗下兴奋地吐出前液时由衷地想到。他演练了这么些日子，可不是为了在今天让朗姆洛喘息着扭腰动屁股地强奸自己的手掌心的。

于是他加快了手上的动作，低头悄悄地用舌尖拭去刚才正落在朗姆洛裤裆上的一滩莎莎酱——再说一次，这玩意儿真是太辣了，不是量的问题，巴恩斯在心里想，完事后要提醒自家老板这应该是辣椒品种的问题。

朗姆洛只顾把脑袋搁在靠背上仰头喘息，干燥的热风卷走嘴里的水分，情欲让人口干舌燥，在巴恩斯双手掰开他腿根的时候，他还浑然不觉地配合着抬臀帮忙扯下了自己的内裤。

在被高热潮湿的口腔吞没的一刻，他硬到发疼的老二确实得到了极大的抚慰，然而在最初的几次舔弄和吸吮后，朗姆洛就感到了不对劲儿——这个小混蛋在偷偷咬他！还是他妈的胆大包天的含了一口跳跳糖?

“停！操你的！什么东西！”朗姆洛收紧大腿箍紧了巴恩斯前后耸动的脑袋，挺腰努力想把自己从他的嘴里拔出去，巴恩斯却收紧了双颊更深更用力地吞吐，两个人用朗姆洛的老二进行了一场别开生面的拔河。刺痛和酥麻交织在一起从头部涌向柱身再渗进囊袋，甚至连尾椎部都炸起了一连串的火花，男人下意识地伸手想扯住记忆里的那头厚重的棕色卷发，却只摸到搔得手心直痒的粗硬发茬，徒劳地收紧手指又扑了空。

他隔着眼眶里不断蓄积的眼泪，在整个鼻腔的酸胀难忍中低头瞄了一眼疼得仿佛在冒血的下身，牛仔裤上一滩边缘发红的深色水渍解释了他的遭遇。越来越分不清是嘴巴更疼还是鸡巴更疼，他甚至在越来越密集的阵痛间隙考虑着要把止痛药打碎了掺进莎莎酱里。

感到嘴里的阴茎打着颤可怜兮兮地软下去，巴恩斯锲而不舍地实践着他掌握的一切口技，也没有逼出来朗姆洛除了脏话之外的任何回应。唾液和前液总算冲淡了嘴里的辣酱，尽管如此这也并不好受，被朗姆洛踩着肩膀一脚蹬开的时候，他满脸通红地偏头吐掉带着腥味和辣味的混合物。

“操……干你的……”朗姆洛抬起胳膊遮住自己的脸，清晰的泪痕仍从眼角滑进耳道里，另一只手摸索着把餐桌上剩下的几个罪魁祸首都掀翻在草地上。

巴恩斯把朗姆洛从椅子上翻过去的样子轻松得仿佛在摆弄盘子里的卷饼，而他伸手揉弄朗姆洛臀瓣的手法熟稔得仿佛在揉搓一块发酵得正好的面团。

也许我可以教教他怎么做饭，也算是减轻负担。朗姆洛分心想到，当然这一切都得等试用过巴恩斯胯下的擀面杖以后。

细长的壶嘴抵在朗姆洛的尾骨上，粘稠透亮的橄榄油顺着臀缝灌进藏在深处的饿了很久没有尝过肉棒的小嘴里。

巴恩斯握着家伙把身体尽量挤进朗姆洛大敞着的两腿之间，呼吸急促又手足无措，他想起来自己和女孩子的第一次，货车后座里的邻家姐姐嘲笑着没人想和处男上床。

在巴恩斯第三次红着脸发出懊恼的惊喘，全因为他在进入那个油光水滑的洞口前就打滑蹭到了一边，而之前一次是因为他鲁莽地塞进去头部结果弄痛了朗姆洛，另一次是朗姆洛在他专心瞄准想一杆进洞的时候急不可待地摇了摇屁股。

“你就……别他娘的玩儿我。”朗姆洛在巴恩斯磨人的蹭动中几乎是咬牙切齿地背过一只手伸向自己身后，熟稔地揉开穴口的皱褶探进去，打炮这技能就像骑自行车，一旦学会永远忘不了。两根手指分剪着撑开那个小洞，他努力地让自己忘掉这套肢体语言淋漓尽致地表达了求操这个意愿的事实，另一只手附上身后巴恩斯发抖的手掌，手把手引导着他的阴茎一节节撑开自己湿淋淋的肌肉环，碾平细密的褶皱直到完全进入。

先前在缺乏经验的情况下，连想象都是贫瘠的，实际进入的感觉比他最激烈的春梦还要带劲许多倍。巴恩斯自认为就第一次来说他的表现还不错，因为在他试探性地不停变换角度戳刺的时候，朗姆洛有好几次直接在椅子上弹动起来，然后挺腰送上屁股含得更深。

盛夏干热的夜风刮过，晚餐的香气拍打在热度四溢的两具肉体上，巴恩斯刚吃饱就觉得饿，饥渴让他固执且坚定的把朗姆洛视作一个容器，一个研钵，而只要自己的老二锤凿得够重够快，那些他身体里汁水饱满的果实就会被捣得满溢出来供他享用。

这道主菜的最后一步是在被操得熟透的食材内里喷射进一些富含蛋白质的白色酱料，浓稠、滚烫，一个好的厨师会竭尽全力灌满那里，哪管多得盛不下的那些会在之后不可避免地淌出来。

他老板开出的待遇还算不错，虽然工资少了点，但是伙食好。巴恩斯耍赖一样地埋头在朗姆洛的后颈舔掉那些干了一大半的莎莎酱。

“嗨，你赶紧回你的地盘上，从老子身上下来。”朗姆洛不知道自己是因为被巴恩斯一直压着还是因为高温而呼吸困难，他俩大概是少有的敢在今晚做爱的人，冒着中暑的危险，太热了。

巴恩斯撇着嘴把自己的胸膛从朗姆洛的后背上揭下来，油滴一样的汗水在皮肤相亲间如胶似漆。

“没地方去了，老板。你的床必须得分我一半。”  
“你……?”

“把房车卖了，算我入伙，开餐厅的钱就凑起来了。”巴恩斯飞快地在朗姆洛因为吃惊而微张的嘴上偷了一个吻，怕被拒绝，他飞快地赤脚冲进里屋——刚才的澡白洗了。

FIN

彩蛋：  
生意再忙，老板也总能偷闲躲在柜台后面小酌一杯喘上口气，尤其是今天。

他第无数次从围裙口袋里掏出那张旅行了几万公里辗转了几个月的明信片，才拿到手里半天，就因为收件人过于频繁的反复欣赏而磨损严重：照片上一个带着墨镜的男人，胳肢窝底下夹着一只正惊恐挣扎的肥羊，澳洲的阳光把他梳着背头的大脑门照得闪闪发亮。

“你家这个大厨兼杂工倒是很能干，多少钱雇的？”餐厅的老主顾、一位热爱苍蝇小馆的小胡子土豪在闲聊中打听。

“最早时薪八块，现在一分钱不要给我白干。”

低头任由墨镜滑到鼻尖堪堪架住，食客用他焦糖色的大眼睛直勾勾地瞪着眼前这位善于剥削劳工的小资本家。

而朗姆洛咂了咂嘴，随即捂着自己一直酸痛的后腰一脸无辜：

“就是晚上得被他睡一睡。”


	4. Chapter 4

下

“非得这样?”即使已经被摁在马桶盖上，巴恩斯还是觉得自己可以再抢救一下。

“非得这样。”朗姆洛捋着电线靠过来，手一抬挥刀割断了扎在巴恩斯脑袋上的那个可笑的塑料袋。它被拧成一股绳松垮凌乱地把他的头发拢成了拖在后脑勺的辫子。没办法，哪个男人会有扎头发的皮筋随手可用?

头一回出摊，巴恩斯的表现是朗姆洛意料之内的手忙脚乱，他算起帐来很慢，数起零钱来更慢，包装三明治的手法也很生疏，不过倒是能吃苦，今天是入夏以来最热的一天，他的工装背心都被汗湿透了，前胸后背上的布料紧紧贴在身上，比电影明星还诱人。可惜高温让人对现做现卖的香肠三明治和年轻人饱满的肉体一并望而却步，今天的生意并不算很好，在连赔了两个三明治以后，朗姆洛索性招呼巴恩斯提前收了摊。

都是因为巴恩斯的长头发，有人在拿到食物离开后又重新折回来找他们算账，一手举着一个吃了三分之二的三明治，另一只手捏着一根卷曲纤长，油光发亮的头发丝——好吧昏暗的路灯下朗姆洛甚至都看不到，就权当是有，他一点儿也不想再起什么冲突了。

“那他妈不是我的头发！”一直到电推子嗡嗡作响地贴近头皮，他还在振振有词地辩驳，“那是根腋毛，腋毛！”

“闭嘴，不准动。”朗姆洛扣住巴恩斯的头命令道，刚才那一下差点儿剃到兔崽子的耳朵，“这话得等老子把你弄秃你才有底气说。”

巴恩斯永远不会承认当他还是个小男孩的时候，当他还跟着自己那位生在老在烂在底层的母亲一起生活的时候，他们曾经守着那台比个鞋盒大不了多少的电视看完了好莱坞黄金年代的所有电影。

这个场景该死的似曾相识，他控制不住自己的想法，尽管那恶心得要命。巴恩斯既不是个娇贵的小公主，朗姆洛也不是个专业的理发师，他甚至没有对手里攥着的柔顺浓密的棕色发丝表达出一点点怜惜，麻利地操纵电推子，像是个在周末清理自家后院草坪的悠闲中产。

解下脖子上的围布，朗姆洛一边吹气一边摩挲着巴恩斯完全露出来的后颈清理掉细碎的毛茬，热气和手指撩拨得他有点恍惚，抬起手摸了摸粗硬的短发，标准的一个平头，他感到脑袋轻了不少，头皮上的汗冒出来很快就又蒸发掉。

“Cool！”这个词从嘴里下意识地蹦出来。

朗姆洛咧着嘴笑了笑，巴恩斯这下确认他也看过，“去洗个澡吧，奥黛丽，爹地还要忙着做饭喂饱你呢。”

“我以为你只做意大利菜。”清爽的新发型和工作后的冷水澡扫空一天的粘腻和疲惫，折叠餐桌架在后院的遮阳伞下，不远处是刚关了火余热尤在的铁板。一次性餐盘上铺着几只墨西哥式Taco，金黄薄脆的玉米饼皮夹着滚烫的牛肉碎和冰凉的香菜，巴恩斯眼看着朗姆洛从玻璃罐里舀出满满一勺鲜红的自制莎莎酱抹在上面，他轻轻抽一下鼻子就能闻到肉类和蔬果在谷物表面碾压在一起迸发出的辛香气息。如果他们以后真的要开餐馆，这他妈一定得是招牌菜，他徒手抓起来离自己最近的那只，还没放进嘴里就做了这个决定。

“我只做好吃的菜。”朗姆洛嘴上说着，却忍不住抓起酒瓶狠灌了一口伏特加掩饰紧张，这个方子还是他从一个墨西哥裔的战友嘴里勉强套出来的，那家伙在例行休假时的停火区里喝得舌头都捋不直了，又在下一次开火的时候死于一颗爆炸在脚边的流弹，朗姆洛因此来不及跟他确认配方上的其中两种原料到底是什么玩意儿，一切都靠他烹饪的本能。

小心翼翼地捧住冒着热气的卷饼，里面的馅料多得快要溢出来，放进嘴里的前一秒热气和香味就先撩拨起了唾液腺，但这时巴恩斯一抬眼正对上朗姆洛隔着酒瓶底专心偷看他的视线，心中一动，又把饼放回盘子里，在旧牛仔裤上蹭掉手上的油，正色道：“你自己试过?”

朗姆洛皱着鼻子尽量淋漓尽致地表达对巴恩斯的失望：“没，你是第一个。”

“啧啧，自己都不敢吃就拿我当试验品，”巴恩斯佯装不悦地撇了撇嘴，仿佛劫后余生般欠揍地摇头晃脑，“厨子应该先尝尝自己的新作品，这叫职业道德。”

“你小子……”朗姆洛伸腿踢了一脚巴恩斯的塑料椅子，“给脸不要。”厨艺受到质疑的大厨气急败坏地抄起被巴恩斯撂下的那块饼，一口塞进去三分之一。

“哦！”他草草咀嚼了几下，然后短促地呻吟了一声，抬手冲临时退缩的食客比了个OK的手势，结实的小臂上有条索状的长血管凸起。

巴恩斯的馋虫被朗姆洛的反应勾引得蠢蠢欲动，他立刻摸向那盘Taco，朗姆洛却眼疾手快地把盘子撤走，“过了这村没这店了。”他咽下那口食物，被自己的高超手艺感染得眼圈发红，又咬下第二口，这一次比上一次小口很多，大概是要细细品尝。

“我道歉，真的。”小混混的乞食的语气绝对比向警察求情的语调柔软上许多，他眼看着铁石心肠的老兵吃得满嘴流油但不为所动，饿虎扑食一样身体猛地前倾，凳子腿都翘了起来，轻便的塑料椅在巴恩斯靠向朗姆洛的时候发出不堪重负的尖叫。

还没反应过来就被巴恩斯扣住了拿着食物的手，出于本能他往回抽胳膊，反把对面的人拽向自己胸口，薄面皮下的馅料被暴力地挤出来一些，鲜红的酱料噗嗤一声溅落在朗姆洛的衣服上。巴恩斯硬生生挨了两下揍，他刚刚成功从朗姆洛嘴边抢救下最后一口卷饼，边缘的那块，远不是口感最饱满馅料最丰富的部位，但他仍得说，刚送进嘴里还没来得及嚼味道就很不错，就是有点——有点——唔——

“……太、太辣了。”

“嘶……我他妈尽力了，傻小子，我确实想自己消灭掉这盘黑历史来着。”朗姆洛抽着气灌下最后一口冰汽水，碳酸和二氧化碳的气泡炸得舌头更加疼痛。

“我也要。”巴恩斯伸手扣住朗姆洛的后脑，嘴唇贴上去，不计后果地把手上的辣酱偷偷抹在男人的后颈上，舌头在口腔里翻滚搅动抢夺那些冰凉的液体。他还彻底把自己可观的体重压在朗姆洛坐着的那把木头椅子上，两条粗壮的长腿敞开挂在两边的扶手上，看上去像个体重严重超标的膝上舞舞娘。

等到冰镇的液体都被两个人高热的口腔暖化，顺着舌根分流进各自的喉咙里，他们才依依不舍地分开，一条银线藕断丝连地牵住相隔不远的两个下巴。

“真他娘的辣。”巴恩斯稍稍缓过劲来，只觉得自己的脸颊发麻。

“我知道，我不会再放那么多红椒了。”朗姆洛一边应和着一边想掀开巴恩斯，这玩意儿吃得人头疼，他记得冰箱里还有冷牛奶，一杯下去最能解辣。

“Easy，我不是这个意思……我说的不是吃的东西。”巴恩斯一只手摁住朗姆洛的胸口把他重新推回椅子里，一秒钟没耽搁直接猛地把脑袋扎向男人的下身，隔着紧闭的裤链舔了一口已然半醒的裆部，另一只手灵活地弹开朗姆洛的皮带扣——被老兵屡次扭伤手腕的艰难岁月里，小混混练就了过硬的单手脱裤子的技术以实现如厕自理。

好饭不怕晚。巴恩斯在感到握着的朗姆洛的阴茎在自己的挑逗下兴奋地吐出前液时由衷地想到。他演练了这么些日子，可不是为了在今天让朗姆洛喘息着扭腰动屁股地强奸自己的手掌心的。

于是他加快了手上的动作，低头悄悄地用舌尖拭去刚才正落在朗姆洛裤裆上的一滩莎莎酱——再说一次，这玩意儿真是太辣了，不是量的问题，巴恩斯在心里想，完事后要提醒自家老板这应该是辣椒品种的问题。

朗姆洛只顾把脑袋搁在靠背上仰头喘息，干燥的热风卷走嘴里的水分，情欲让人口干舌燥，在巴恩斯双手掰开他腿根的时候，他还浑然不觉地配合着抬臀帮忙扯下了自己的内裤。

在被高热潮湿的口腔吞没的一刻，他硬到发疼的老二确实得到了极大的抚慰，然而在最初的几次舔弄和吸吮后，朗姆洛就感到了不对劲儿——这个小混蛋在偷偷咬他！还是他妈的胆大包天的含了一口跳跳糖?

“停！操你的！什么东西！”朗姆洛收紧大腿箍紧了巴恩斯前后耸动的脑袋，挺腰努力想把自己从他的嘴里拔出去，巴恩斯却收紧了双颊更深更用力地吞吐，两个人用朗姆洛的老二进行了一场别开生面的拔河。刺痛和酥麻交织在一起从头部涌向柱身再渗进囊袋，甚至连尾椎部都炸起了一连串的火花，男人下意识地伸手想扯住记忆里的那头厚重的棕色卷发，却只摸到搔得手心直痒的粗硬发茬，徒劳地收紧手指又扑了空。

他隔着眼眶里不断蓄积的眼泪，在整个鼻腔的酸胀难忍中低头瞄了一眼疼得仿佛在冒血的下身，牛仔裤上一滩边缘发红的深色水渍解释了他的遭遇。越来越分不清是嘴巴更疼还是鸡巴更疼，他甚至在越来越密集的阵痛间隙考虑着要把止痛药打碎了掺进莎莎酱里。

感到嘴里的阴茎打着颤可怜兮兮地软下去，巴恩斯锲而不舍地实践着他掌握的一切口技，也没有逼出来朗姆洛除了脏话之外的任何回应。唾液和前液总算冲淡了嘴里的辣酱，尽管如此这也并不好受，被朗姆洛踩着肩膀一脚蹬开的时候，他满脸通红地偏头吐掉带着腥味和辣味的混合物。

“操……干你的……”朗姆洛抬起胳膊遮住自己的脸，清晰的泪痕仍从眼角滑进耳道里，另一只手摸索着把餐桌上剩下的几个罪魁祸首都掀翻在草地上。

巴恩斯把朗姆洛从椅子上翻过去的样子轻松得仿佛在摆弄盘子里的卷饼，而他伸手揉弄朗姆洛臀瓣的手法熟稔得仿佛在揉搓一块发酵得正好的面团。

也许我可以教教他怎么做饭，也算是减轻负担。朗姆洛分心想到，当然这一切都得等试用过巴恩斯胯下的擀面杖以后。

细长的壶嘴抵在朗姆洛的尾骨上，粘稠透亮的橄榄油顺着臀缝灌进藏在深处的饿了很久没有尝过肉棒的小嘴里。

巴恩斯握着家伙把身体尽量挤进朗姆洛大敞着的两腿之间，呼吸急促又手足无措，他想起来自己和女孩子的第一次，货车后座里的邻家姐姐嘲笑着没人想和处男上床。

在巴恩斯第三次红着脸发出懊恼的惊喘，全因为他在进入那个油光水滑的洞口前就打滑蹭到了一边，而之前一次是因为他鲁莽地塞进去头部结果弄痛了朗姆洛，另一次是朗姆洛在他专心瞄准想一杆进洞的时候急不可待地摇了摇屁股。

“你就……别他娘的玩儿我。”朗姆洛在巴恩斯磨人的蹭动中几乎是咬牙切齿地背过一只手伸向自己身后，熟稔地揉开穴口的皱褶探进去，打炮这技能就像骑自行车，一旦学会永远忘不了。两根手指分剪着撑开那个小洞，他努力地让自己忘掉这套肢体语言淋漓尽致地表达了求操这个意愿的事实，另一只手附上身后巴恩斯发抖的手掌，手把手引导着他的阴茎一节节撑开自己湿淋淋的肌肉环，碾平细密的褶皱直到完全进入。

先前在缺乏经验的情况下，连想象都是贫瘠的，实际进入的感觉比他最激烈的春梦还要带劲许多倍。巴恩斯自认为就第一次来说他的表现还不错，因为在他试探性地不停变换角度戳刺的时候，朗姆洛有好几次直接在椅子上弹动起来，然后挺腰送上屁股含得更深。

盛夏干热的夜风刮过，晚餐的香气拍打在热度四溢的两具肉体上，巴恩斯刚吃饱就觉得饿，饥渴让他固执且坚定的把朗姆洛视作一个容器，一个研钵，而只要自己的老二锤凿得够重够快，那些他身体里汁水饱满的果实就会被捣得满溢出来供他享用。

这道主菜的最后一步是在被操得熟透的食材内里喷射进一些富含蛋白质的白色酱料，浓稠、滚烫，一个好的厨师会竭尽全力灌满那里，哪管多得盛不下的那些会在之后不可避免地淌出来。

他老板开出的待遇还算不错，虽然工资少了点，但是伙食好。巴恩斯耍赖一样地埋头在朗姆洛的后颈舔掉那些干了一大半的莎莎酱。

“嗨，你赶紧回你的地盘上，从老子身上下来。”朗姆洛不知道自己是因为被巴恩斯一直压着还是因为高温而呼吸困难，他俩大概是少有的敢在今晚做爱的人，冒着中暑的危险，太热了。

巴恩斯撇着嘴把自己的胸膛从朗姆洛的后背上揭下来，油滴一样的汗水在皮肤相亲间如胶似漆。

“没地方去了，老板。你的床必须得分我一半。”  
“你……?”

“把房车卖了，算我入伙，开餐厅的钱就凑起来了。”巴恩斯飞快地在朗姆洛因为吃惊而微张的嘴上偷了一个吻，怕被拒绝，他飞快地赤脚冲进里屋——刚才的澡白洗了。

FIN

彩蛋：  
生意再忙，老板也总能偷闲躲在柜台后面小酌一杯喘上口气，尤其是今天。

他第无数次从围裙口袋里掏出那张旅行了几万公里辗转了几个月的明信片，才拿到手里半天，就因为收件人过于频繁的反复欣赏而磨损严重：照片上一个带着墨镜的男人，胳肢窝底下夹着一只正惊恐挣扎的肥羊，澳洲的阳光把他梳着背头的大脑门照得闪闪发亮。

“你家这个大厨兼杂工倒是很能干，多少钱雇的？”餐厅的老主顾、一位热爱苍蝇小馆的小胡子土豪在闲聊中打听。

“最早时薪八块，现在一分钱不要给我白干。”

低头任由墨镜滑到鼻尖堪堪架住，食客用他焦糖色的大眼睛直勾勾地瞪着眼前这位善于剥削劳工的小资本家。

而朗姆洛咂了咂嘴，随即捂着自己一直酸痛的后腰一脸无辜：

“就是晚上得被他睡一睡。”


	5. Chapter 5

下

“非得这样?”即使已经被摁在马桶盖上，巴恩斯还是觉得自己可以再抢救一下。

“非得这样。”朗姆洛捋着电线靠过来，手一抬挥刀割断了扎在巴恩斯脑袋上的那个可笑的塑料袋。它被拧成一股绳松垮凌乱地把他的头发拢成了拖在后脑勺的辫子。没办法，哪个男人会有扎头发的皮筋随手可用?

头一回出摊，巴恩斯的表现是朗姆洛意料之内的手忙脚乱，他算起帐来很慢，数起零钱来更慢，包装三明治的手法也很生疏，不过倒是能吃苦，今天是入夏以来最热的一天，他的工装背心都被汗湿透了，前胸后背上的布料紧紧贴在身上，比电影明星还诱人。可惜高温让人对现做现卖的香肠三明治和年轻人饱满的肉体一并望而却步，今天的生意并不算很好，在连赔了两个三明治以后，朗姆洛索性招呼巴恩斯提前收了摊。

都是因为巴恩斯的长头发，有人在拿到食物离开后又重新折回来找他们算账，一手举着一个吃了三分之二的三明治，另一只手捏着一根卷曲纤长，油光发亮的头发丝——好吧昏暗的路灯下朗姆洛甚至都看不到，就权当是有，他一点儿也不想再起什么冲突了。

“那他妈不是我的头发！”一直到电推子嗡嗡作响地贴近头皮，他还在振振有词地辩驳，“那是根腋毛，腋毛！”

“闭嘴，不准动。”朗姆洛扣住巴恩斯的头命令道，刚才那一下差点儿剃到兔崽子的耳朵，“这话得等老子把你弄秃你才有底气说。”

巴恩斯永远不会承认当他还是个小男孩的时候，当他还跟着自己那位生在老在烂在底层的母亲一起生活的时候，他们曾经守着那台比个鞋盒大不了多少的电视看完了好莱坞黄金年代的所有电影。

这个场景该死的似曾相识，他控制不住自己的想法，尽管那恶心得要命。巴恩斯既不是个娇贵的小公主，朗姆洛也不是个专业的理发师，他甚至没有对手里攥着的柔顺浓密的棕色发丝表达出一点点怜惜，麻利地操纵电推子，像是个在周末清理自家后院草坪的悠闲中产。

解下脖子上的围布，朗姆洛一边吹气一边摩挲着巴恩斯完全露出来的后颈清理掉细碎的毛茬，热气和手指撩拨得他有点恍惚，抬起手摸了摸粗硬的短发，标准的一个平头，他感到脑袋轻了不少，头皮上的汗冒出来很快就又蒸发掉。

“Cool！”这个词从嘴里下意识地蹦出来。

朗姆洛咧着嘴笑了笑，巴恩斯这下确认他也看过，“去洗个澡吧，奥黛丽，爹地还要忙着做饭喂饱你呢。”

“我以为你只做意大利菜。”清爽的新发型和工作后的冷水澡扫空一天的粘腻和疲惫，折叠餐桌架在后院的遮阳伞下，不远处是刚关了火余热尤在的铁板。一次性餐盘上铺着几只墨西哥式Taco，金黄薄脆的玉米饼皮夹着滚烫的牛肉碎和冰凉的香菜，巴恩斯眼看着朗姆洛从玻璃罐里舀出满满一勺鲜红的自制莎莎酱抹在上面，他轻轻抽一下鼻子就能闻到肉类和蔬果在谷物表面碾压在一起迸发出的辛香气息。如果他们以后真的要开餐馆，这他妈一定得是招牌菜，他徒手抓起来离自己最近的那只，还没放进嘴里就做了这个决定。

“我只做好吃的菜。”朗姆洛嘴上说着，却忍不住抓起酒瓶狠灌了一口伏特加掩饰紧张，这个方子还是他从一个墨西哥裔的战友嘴里勉强套出来的，那家伙在例行休假时的停火区里喝得舌头都捋不直了，又在下一次开火的时候死于一颗爆炸在脚边的流弹，朗姆洛因此来不及跟他确认配方上的其中两种原料到底是什么玩意儿，一切都靠他烹饪的本能。

小心翼翼地捧住冒着热气的卷饼，里面的馅料多得快要溢出来，放进嘴里的前一秒热气和香味就先撩拨起了唾液腺，但这时巴恩斯一抬眼正对上朗姆洛隔着酒瓶底专心偷看他的视线，心中一动，又把饼放回盘子里，在旧牛仔裤上蹭掉手上的油，正色道：“你自己试过?”

朗姆洛皱着鼻子尽量淋漓尽致地表达对巴恩斯的失望：“没，你是第一个。”

“啧啧，自己都不敢吃就拿我当试验品，”巴恩斯佯装不悦地撇了撇嘴，仿佛劫后余生般欠揍地摇头晃脑，“厨子应该先尝尝自己的新作品，这叫职业道德。”

“你小子……”朗姆洛伸腿踢了一脚巴恩斯的塑料椅子，“给脸不要。”厨艺受到质疑的大厨气急败坏地抄起被巴恩斯撂下的那块饼，一口塞进去三分之一。

“哦！”他草草咀嚼了几下，然后短促地呻吟了一声，抬手冲临时退缩的食客比了个OK的手势，结实的小臂上有条索状的长血管凸起。

巴恩斯的馋虫被朗姆洛的反应勾引得蠢蠢欲动，他立刻摸向那盘Taco，朗姆洛却眼疾手快地把盘子撤走，“过了这村没这店了。”他咽下那口食物，被自己的高超手艺感染得眼圈发红，又咬下第二口，这一次比上一次小口很多，大概是要细细品尝。

“我道歉，真的。”小混混的乞食的语气绝对比向警察求情的语调柔软上许多，他眼看着铁石心肠的老兵吃得满嘴流油但不为所动，饿虎扑食一样身体猛地前倾，凳子腿都翘了起来，轻便的塑料椅在巴恩斯靠向朗姆洛的时候发出不堪重负的尖叫。

还没反应过来就被巴恩斯扣住了拿着食物的手，出于本能他往回抽胳膊，反把对面的人拽向自己胸口，薄面皮下的馅料被暴力地挤出来一些，鲜红的酱料噗嗤一声溅落在朗姆洛的衣服上。巴恩斯硬生生挨了两下揍，他刚刚成功从朗姆洛嘴边抢救下最后一口卷饼，边缘的那块，远不是口感最饱满馅料最丰富的部位，但他仍得说，刚送进嘴里还没来得及嚼味道就很不错，就是有点——有点——唔——

“……太、太辣了。”

“嘶……我他妈尽力了，傻小子，我确实想自己消灭掉这盘黑历史来着。”朗姆洛抽着气灌下最后一口冰汽水，碳酸和二氧化碳的气泡炸得舌头更加疼痛。

“我也要。”巴恩斯伸手扣住朗姆洛的后脑，嘴唇贴上去，不计后果地把手上的辣酱偷偷抹在男人的后颈上，舌头在口腔里翻滚搅动抢夺那些冰凉的液体。他还彻底把自己可观的体重压在朗姆洛坐着的那把木头椅子上，两条粗壮的长腿敞开挂在两边的扶手上，看上去像个体重严重超标的膝上舞舞娘。

等到冰镇的液体都被两个人高热的口腔暖化，顺着舌根分流进各自的喉咙里，他们才依依不舍地分开，一条银线藕断丝连地牵住相隔不远的两个下巴。

“真他娘的辣。”巴恩斯稍稍缓过劲来，只觉得自己的脸颊发麻。

“我知道，我不会再放那么多红椒了。”朗姆洛一边应和着一边想掀开巴恩斯，这玩意儿吃得人头疼，他记得冰箱里还有冷牛奶，一杯下去最能解辣。

“Easy，我不是这个意思……我说的不是吃的东西。”巴恩斯一只手摁住朗姆洛的胸口把他重新推回椅子里，一秒钟没耽搁直接猛地把脑袋扎向男人的下身，隔着紧闭的裤链舔了一口已然半醒的裆部，另一只手灵活地弹开朗姆洛的皮带扣——被老兵屡次扭伤手腕的艰难岁月里，小混混练就了过硬的单手脱裤子的技术以实现如厕自理。

好饭不怕晚。巴恩斯在感到握着的朗姆洛的阴茎在自己的挑逗下兴奋地吐出前液时由衷地想到。他演练了这么些日子，可不是为了在今天让朗姆洛喘息着扭腰动屁股地强奸自己的手掌心的。

于是他加快了手上的动作，低头悄悄地用舌尖拭去刚才正落在朗姆洛裤裆上的一滩莎莎酱——再说一次，这玩意儿真是太辣了，不是量的问题，巴恩斯在心里想，完事后要提醒自家老板这应该是辣椒品种的问题。

朗姆洛只顾把脑袋搁在靠背上仰头喘息，干燥的热风卷走嘴里的水分，情欲让人口干舌燥，在巴恩斯双手掰开他腿根的时候，他还浑然不觉地配合着抬臀帮忙扯下了自己的内裤。

在被高热潮湿的口腔吞没的一刻，他硬到发疼的老二确实得到了极大的抚慰，然而在最初的几次舔弄和吸吮后，朗姆洛就感到了不对劲儿——这个小混蛋在偷偷咬他！还是他妈的胆大包天的含了一口跳跳糖?

“停！操你的！什么东西！”朗姆洛收紧大腿箍紧了巴恩斯前后耸动的脑袋，挺腰努力想把自己从他的嘴里拔出去，巴恩斯却收紧了双颊更深更用力地吞吐，两个人用朗姆洛的老二进行了一场别开生面的拔河。刺痛和酥麻交织在一起从头部涌向柱身再渗进囊袋，甚至连尾椎部都炸起了一连串的火花，男人下意识地伸手想扯住记忆里的那头厚重的棕色卷发，却只摸到搔得手心直痒的粗硬发茬，徒劳地收紧手指又扑了空。

他隔着眼眶里不断蓄积的眼泪，在整个鼻腔的酸胀难忍中低头瞄了一眼疼得仿佛在冒血的下身，牛仔裤上一滩边缘发红的深色水渍解释了他的遭遇。越来越分不清是嘴巴更疼还是鸡巴更疼，他甚至在越来越密集的阵痛间隙考虑着要把止痛药打碎了掺进莎莎酱里。

感到嘴里的阴茎打着颤可怜兮兮地软下去，巴恩斯锲而不舍地实践着他掌握的一切口技，也没有逼出来朗姆洛除了脏话之外的任何回应。唾液和前液总算冲淡了嘴里的辣酱，尽管如此这也并不好受，被朗姆洛踩着肩膀一脚蹬开的时候，他满脸通红地偏头吐掉带着腥味和辣味的混合物。

“操……干你的……”朗姆洛抬起胳膊遮住自己的脸，清晰的泪痕仍从眼角滑进耳道里，另一只手摸索着把餐桌上剩下的几个罪魁祸首都掀翻在草地上。

巴恩斯把朗姆洛从椅子上翻过去的样子轻松得仿佛在摆弄盘子里的卷饼，而他伸手揉弄朗姆洛臀瓣的手法熟稔得仿佛在揉搓一块发酵得正好的面团。

也许我可以教教他怎么做饭，也算是减轻负担。朗姆洛分心想到，当然这一切都得等试用过巴恩斯胯下的擀面杖以后。

细长的壶嘴抵在朗姆洛的尾骨上，粘稠透亮的橄榄油顺着臀缝灌进藏在深处的饿了很久没有尝过肉棒的小嘴里。

巴恩斯握着家伙把身体尽量挤进朗姆洛大敞着的两腿之间，呼吸急促又手足无措，他想起来自己和女孩子的第一次，货车后座里的邻家姐姐嘲笑着没人想和处男上床。

在巴恩斯第三次红着脸发出懊恼的惊喘，全因为他在进入那个油光水滑的洞口前就打滑蹭到了一边，而之前一次是因为他鲁莽地塞进去头部结果弄痛了朗姆洛，另一次是朗姆洛在他专心瞄准想一杆进洞的时候急不可待地摇了摇屁股。

“你就……别他娘的玩儿我。”朗姆洛在巴恩斯磨人的蹭动中几乎是咬牙切齿地背过一只手伸向自己身后，熟稔地揉开穴口的皱褶探进去，打炮这技能就像骑自行车，一旦学会永远忘不了。两根手指分剪着撑开那个小洞，他努力地让自己忘掉这套肢体语言淋漓尽致地表达了求操这个意愿的事实，另一只手附上身后巴恩斯发抖的手掌，手把手引导着他的阴茎一节节撑开自己湿淋淋的肌肉环，碾平细密的褶皱直到完全进入。

先前在缺乏经验的情况下，连想象都是贫瘠的，实际进入的感觉比他最激烈的春梦还要带劲许多倍。巴恩斯自认为就第一次来说他的表现还不错，因为在他试探性地不停变换角度戳刺的时候，朗姆洛有好几次直接在椅子上弹动起来，然后挺腰送上屁股含得更深。

盛夏干热的夜风刮过，晚餐的香气拍打在热度四溢的两具肉体上，巴恩斯刚吃饱就觉得饿，饥渴让他固执且坚定的把朗姆洛视作一个容器，一个研钵，而只要自己的老二锤凿得够重够快，那些他身体里汁水饱满的果实就会被捣得满溢出来供他享用。

这道主菜的最后一步是在被操得熟透的食材内里喷射进一些富含蛋白质的白色酱料，浓稠、滚烫，一个好的厨师会竭尽全力灌满那里，哪管多得盛不下的那些会在之后不可避免地淌出来。

他老板开出的待遇还算不错，虽然工资少了点，但是伙食好。巴恩斯耍赖一样地埋头在朗姆洛的后颈舔掉那些干了一大半的莎莎酱。

“嗨，你赶紧回你的地盘上，从老子身上下来。”朗姆洛不知道自己是因为被巴恩斯一直压着还是因为高温而呼吸困难，他俩大概是少有的敢在今晚做爱的人，冒着中暑的危险，太热了。

巴恩斯撇着嘴把自己的胸膛从朗姆洛的后背上揭下来，油滴一样的汗水在皮肤相亲间如胶似漆。

“没地方去了，老板。你的床必须得分我一半。”  
“你……?”

“把房车卖了，算我入伙，开餐厅的钱就凑起来了。”巴恩斯飞快地在朗姆洛因为吃惊而微张的嘴上偷了一个吻，怕被拒绝，他飞快地赤脚冲进里屋——刚才的澡白洗了。

FIN

彩蛋：  
生意再忙，老板也总能偷闲躲在柜台后面小酌一杯喘上口气，尤其是今天。

他第无数次从围裙口袋里掏出那张旅行了几万公里辗转了几个月的明信片，才拿到手里半天，就因为收件人过于频繁的反复欣赏而磨损严重：照片上一个带着墨镜的男人，胳肢窝底下夹着一只正惊恐挣扎的肥羊，澳洲的阳光把他梳着背头的大脑门照得闪闪发亮。

“你家这个大厨兼杂工倒是很能干，多少钱雇的？”餐厅的老主顾、一位热爱苍蝇小馆的小胡子土豪在闲聊中打听。

“最早时薪八块，现在一分钱不要给我白干。”

低头任由墨镜滑到鼻尖堪堪架住，食客用他焦糖色的大眼睛直勾勾地瞪着眼前这位善于剥削劳工的小资本家。

而朗姆洛咂了咂嘴，随即捂着自己一直酸痛的后腰一脸无辜：

“就是晚上得被他睡一睡。”


	6. Chapter 6

下

“非得这样?”即使已经被摁在马桶盖上，巴恩斯还是觉得自己可以再抢救一下。

“非得这样。”朗姆洛捋着电线靠过来，手一抬挥刀割断了扎在巴恩斯脑袋上的那个可笑的塑料袋。它被拧成一股绳松垮凌乱地把他的头发拢成了拖在后脑勺的辫子。没办法，哪个男人会有扎头发的皮筋随手可用?

头一回出摊，巴恩斯的表现是朗姆洛意料之内的手忙脚乱，他算起帐来很慢，数起零钱来更慢，包装三明治的手法也很生疏，不过倒是能吃苦，今天是入夏以来最热的一天，他的工装背心都被汗湿透了，前胸后背上的布料紧紧贴在身上，比电影明星还诱人。可惜高温让人对现做现卖的香肠三明治和年轻人饱满的肉体一并望而却步，今天的生意并不算很好，在连赔了两个三明治以后，朗姆洛索性招呼巴恩斯提前收了摊。

都是因为巴恩斯的长头发，有人在拿到食物离开后又重新折回来找他们算账，一手举着一个吃了三分之二的三明治，另一只手捏着一根卷曲纤长，油光发亮的头发丝——好吧昏暗的路灯下朗姆洛甚至都看不到，就权当是有，他一点儿也不想再起什么冲突了。

“那他妈不是我的头发！”一直到电推子嗡嗡作响地贴近头皮，他还在振振有词地辩驳，“那是根腋毛，腋毛！”

“闭嘴，不准动。”朗姆洛扣住巴恩斯的头命令道，刚才那一下差点儿剃到兔崽子的耳朵，“这话得等老子把你弄秃你才有底气说。”

巴恩斯永远不会承认当他还是个小男孩的时候，当他还跟着自己那位生在老在烂在底层的母亲一起生活的时候，他们曾经守着那台比个鞋盒大不了多少的电视看完了好莱坞黄金年代的所有电影。

这个场景该死的似曾相识，他控制不住自己的想法，尽管那恶心得要命。巴恩斯既不是个娇贵的小公主，朗姆洛也不是个专业的理发师，他甚至没有对手里攥着的柔顺浓密的棕色发丝表达出一点点怜惜，麻利地操纵电推子，像是个在周末清理自家后院草坪的悠闲中产。

解下脖子上的围布，朗姆洛一边吹气一边摩挲着巴恩斯完全露出来的后颈清理掉细碎的毛茬，热气和手指撩拨得他有点恍惚，抬起手摸了摸粗硬的短发，标准的一个平头，他感到脑袋轻了不少，头皮上的汗冒出来很快就又蒸发掉。

“Cool！”这个词从嘴里下意识地蹦出来。

朗姆洛咧着嘴笑了笑，巴恩斯这下确认他也看过，“去洗个澡吧，奥黛丽，爹地还要忙着做饭喂饱你呢。”

“我以为你只做意大利菜。”清爽的新发型和工作后的冷水澡扫空一天的粘腻和疲惫，折叠餐桌架在后院的遮阳伞下，不远处是刚关了火余热尤在的铁板。一次性餐盘上铺着几只墨西哥式Taco，金黄薄脆的玉米饼皮夹着滚烫的牛肉碎和冰凉的香菜，巴恩斯眼看着朗姆洛从玻璃罐里舀出满满一勺鲜红的自制莎莎酱抹在上面，他轻轻抽一下鼻子就能闻到肉类和蔬果在谷物表面碾压在一起迸发出的辛香气息。如果他们以后真的要开餐馆，这他妈一定得是招牌菜，他徒手抓起来离自己最近的那只，还没放进嘴里就做了这个决定。

“我只做好吃的菜。”朗姆洛嘴上说着，却忍不住抓起酒瓶狠灌了一口伏特加掩饰紧张，这个方子还是他从一个墨西哥裔的战友嘴里勉强套出来的，那家伙在例行休假时的停火区里喝得舌头都捋不直了，又在下一次开火的时候死于一颗爆炸在脚边的流弹，朗姆洛因此来不及跟他确认配方上的其中两种原料到底是什么玩意儿，一切都靠他烹饪的本能。

小心翼翼地捧住冒着热气的卷饼，里面的馅料多得快要溢出来，放进嘴里的前一秒热气和香味就先撩拨起了唾液腺，但这时巴恩斯一抬眼正对上朗姆洛隔着酒瓶底专心偷看他的视线，心中一动，又把饼放回盘子里，在旧牛仔裤上蹭掉手上的油，正色道：“你自己试过?”

朗姆洛皱着鼻子尽量淋漓尽致地表达对巴恩斯的失望：“没，你是第一个。”

“啧啧，自己都不敢吃就拿我当试验品，”巴恩斯佯装不悦地撇了撇嘴，仿佛劫后余生般欠揍地摇头晃脑，“厨子应该先尝尝自己的新作品，这叫职业道德。”

“你小子……”朗姆洛伸腿踢了一脚巴恩斯的塑料椅子，“给脸不要。”厨艺受到质疑的大厨气急败坏地抄起被巴恩斯撂下的那块饼，一口塞进去三分之一。

“哦！”他草草咀嚼了几下，然后短促地呻吟了一声，抬手冲临时退缩的食客比了个OK的手势，结实的小臂上有条索状的长血管凸起。

巴恩斯的馋虫被朗姆洛的反应勾引得蠢蠢欲动，他立刻摸向那盘Taco，朗姆洛却眼疾手快地把盘子撤走，“过了这村没这店了。”他咽下那口食物，被自己的高超手艺感染得眼圈发红，又咬下第二口，这一次比上一次小口很多，大概是要细细品尝。

“我道歉，真的。”小混混的乞食的语气绝对比向警察求情的语调柔软上许多，他眼看着铁石心肠的老兵吃得满嘴流油但不为所动，饿虎扑食一样身体猛地前倾，凳子腿都翘了起来，轻便的塑料椅在巴恩斯靠向朗姆洛的时候发出不堪重负的尖叫。

还没反应过来就被巴恩斯扣住了拿着食物的手，出于本能他往回抽胳膊，反把对面的人拽向自己胸口，薄面皮下的馅料被暴力地挤出来一些，鲜红的酱料噗嗤一声溅落在朗姆洛的衣服上。巴恩斯硬生生挨了两下揍，他刚刚成功从朗姆洛嘴边抢救下最后一口卷饼，边缘的那块，远不是口感最饱满馅料最丰富的部位，但他仍得说，刚送进嘴里还没来得及嚼味道就很不错，就是有点——有点——唔——

“……太、太辣了。”

“嘶……我他妈尽力了，傻小子，我确实想自己消灭掉这盘黑历史来着。”朗姆洛抽着气灌下最后一口冰汽水，碳酸和二氧化碳的气泡炸得舌头更加疼痛。

“我也要。”巴恩斯伸手扣住朗姆洛的后脑，嘴唇贴上去，不计后果地把手上的辣酱偷偷抹在男人的后颈上，舌头在口腔里翻滚搅动抢夺那些冰凉的液体。他还彻底把自己可观的体重压在朗姆洛坐着的那把木头椅子上，两条粗壮的长腿敞开挂在两边的扶手上，看上去像个体重严重超标的膝上舞舞娘。

等到冰镇的液体都被两个人高热的口腔暖化，顺着舌根分流进各自的喉咙里，他们才依依不舍地分开，一条银线藕断丝连地牵住相隔不远的两个下巴。

“真他娘的辣。”巴恩斯稍稍缓过劲来，只觉得自己的脸颊发麻。

“我知道，我不会再放那么多红椒了。”朗姆洛一边应和着一边想掀开巴恩斯，这玩意儿吃得人头疼，他记得冰箱里还有冷牛奶，一杯下去最能解辣。

“Easy，我不是这个意思……我说的不是吃的东西。”巴恩斯一只手摁住朗姆洛的胸口把他重新推回椅子里，一秒钟没耽搁直接猛地把脑袋扎向男人的下身，隔着紧闭的裤链舔了一口已然半醒的裆部，另一只手灵活地弹开朗姆洛的皮带扣——被老兵屡次扭伤手腕的艰难岁月里，小混混练就了过硬的单手脱裤子的技术以实现如厕自理。

好饭不怕晚。巴恩斯在感到握着的朗姆洛的阴茎在自己的挑逗下兴奋地吐出前液时由衷地想到。他演练了这么些日子，可不是为了在今天让朗姆洛喘息着扭腰动屁股地强奸自己的手掌心的。

于是他加快了手上的动作，低头悄悄地用舌尖拭去刚才正落在朗姆洛裤裆上的一滩莎莎酱——再说一次，这玩意儿真是太辣了，不是量的问题，巴恩斯在心里想，完事后要提醒自家老板这应该是辣椒品种的问题。

朗姆洛只顾把脑袋搁在靠背上仰头喘息，干燥的热风卷走嘴里的水分，情欲让人口干舌燥，在巴恩斯双手掰开他腿根的时候，他还浑然不觉地配合着抬臀帮忙扯下了自己的内裤。

在被高热潮湿的口腔吞没的一刻，他硬到发疼的老二确实得到了极大的抚慰，然而在最初的几次舔弄和吸吮后，朗姆洛就感到了不对劲儿——这个小混蛋在偷偷咬他！还是他妈的胆大包天的含了一口跳跳糖?

“停！操你的！什么东西！”朗姆洛收紧大腿箍紧了巴恩斯前后耸动的脑袋，挺腰努力想把自己从他的嘴里拔出去，巴恩斯却收紧了双颊更深更用力地吞吐，两个人用朗姆洛的老二进行了一场别开生面的拔河。刺痛和酥麻交织在一起从头部涌向柱身再渗进囊袋，甚至连尾椎部都炸起了一连串的火花，男人下意识地伸手想扯住记忆里的那头厚重的棕色卷发，却只摸到搔得手心直痒的粗硬发茬，徒劳地收紧手指又扑了空。

他隔着眼眶里不断蓄积的眼泪，在整个鼻腔的酸胀难忍中低头瞄了一眼疼得仿佛在冒血的下身，牛仔裤上一滩边缘发红的深色水渍解释了他的遭遇。越来越分不清是嘴巴更疼还是鸡巴更疼，他甚至在越来越密集的阵痛间隙考虑着要把止痛药打碎了掺进莎莎酱里。

感到嘴里的阴茎打着颤可怜兮兮地软下去，巴恩斯锲而不舍地实践着他掌握的一切口技，也没有逼出来朗姆洛除了脏话之外的任何回应。唾液和前液总算冲淡了嘴里的辣酱，尽管如此这也并不好受，被朗姆洛踩着肩膀一脚蹬开的时候，他满脸通红地偏头吐掉带着腥味和辣味的混合物。

“操……干你的……”朗姆洛抬起胳膊遮住自己的脸，清晰的泪痕仍从眼角滑进耳道里，另一只手摸索着把餐桌上剩下的几个罪魁祸首都掀翻在草地上。

巴恩斯把朗姆洛从椅子上翻过去的样子轻松得仿佛在摆弄盘子里的卷饼，而他伸手揉弄朗姆洛臀瓣的手法熟稔得仿佛在揉搓一块发酵得正好的面团。

也许我可以教教他怎么做饭，也算是减轻负担。朗姆洛分心想到，当然这一切都得等试用过巴恩斯胯下的擀面杖以后。

细长的壶嘴抵在朗姆洛的尾骨上，粘稠透亮的橄榄油顺着臀缝灌进藏在深处的饿了很久没有尝过肉棒的小嘴里。

巴恩斯握着家伙把身体尽量挤进朗姆洛大敞着的两腿之间，呼吸急促又手足无措，他想起来自己和女孩子的第一次，货车后座里的邻家姐姐嘲笑着没人想和处男上床。

在巴恩斯第三次红着脸发出懊恼的惊喘，全因为他在进入那个油光水滑的洞口前就打滑蹭到了一边，而之前一次是因为他鲁莽地塞进去头部结果弄痛了朗姆洛，另一次是朗姆洛在他专心瞄准想一杆进洞的时候急不可待地摇了摇屁股。

“你就……别他娘的玩儿我。”朗姆洛在巴恩斯磨人的蹭动中几乎是咬牙切齿地背过一只手伸向自己身后，熟稔地揉开穴口的皱褶探进去，打炮这技能就像骑自行车，一旦学会永远忘不了。两根手指分剪着撑开那个小洞，他努力地让自己忘掉这套肢体语言淋漓尽致地表达了求操这个意愿的事实，另一只手附上身后巴恩斯发抖的手掌，手把手引导着他的阴茎一节节撑开自己湿淋淋的肌肉环，碾平细密的褶皱直到完全进入。

先前在缺乏经验的情况下，连想象都是贫瘠的，实际进入的感觉比他最激烈的春梦还要带劲许多倍。巴恩斯自认为就第一次来说他的表现还不错，因为在他试探性地不停变换角度戳刺的时候，朗姆洛有好几次直接在椅子上弹动起来，然后挺腰送上屁股含得更深。

盛夏干热的夜风刮过，晚餐的香气拍打在热度四溢的两具肉体上，巴恩斯刚吃饱就觉得饿，饥渴让他固执且坚定的把朗姆洛视作一个容器，一个研钵，而只要自己的老二锤凿得够重够快，那些他身体里汁水饱满的果实就会被捣得满溢出来供他享用。

这道主菜的最后一步是在被操得熟透的食材内里喷射进一些富含蛋白质的白色酱料，浓稠、滚烫，一个好的厨师会竭尽全力灌满那里，哪管多得盛不下的那些会在之后不可避免地淌出来。

他老板开出的待遇还算不错，虽然工资少了点，但是伙食好。巴恩斯耍赖一样地埋头在朗姆洛的后颈舔掉那些干了一大半的莎莎酱。

“嗨，你赶紧回你的地盘上，从老子身上下来。”朗姆洛不知道自己是因为被巴恩斯一直压着还是因为高温而呼吸困难，他俩大概是少有的敢在今晚做爱的人，冒着中暑的危险，太热了。

巴恩斯撇着嘴把自己的胸膛从朗姆洛的后背上揭下来，油滴一样的汗水在皮肤相亲间如胶似漆。

“没地方去了，老板。你的床必须得分我一半。”  
“你……?”

“把房车卖了，算我入伙，开餐厅的钱就凑起来了。”巴恩斯飞快地在朗姆洛因为吃惊而微张的嘴上偷了一个吻，怕被拒绝，他飞快地赤脚冲进里屋——刚才的澡白洗了。

FIN

彩蛋：  
生意再忙，老板也总能偷闲躲在柜台后面小酌一杯喘上口气，尤其是今天。

他第无数次从围裙口袋里掏出那张旅行了几万公里辗转了几个月的明信片，才拿到手里半天，就因为收件人过于频繁的反复欣赏而磨损严重：照片上一个带着墨镜的男人，胳肢窝底下夹着一只正惊恐挣扎的肥羊，澳洲的阳光把他梳着背头的大脑门照得闪闪发亮。

“你家这个大厨兼杂工倒是很能干，多少钱雇的？”餐厅的老主顾、一位热爱苍蝇小馆的小胡子土豪在闲聊中打听。

“最早时薪八块，现在一分钱不要给我白干。”

低头任由墨镜滑到鼻尖堪堪架住，食客用他焦糖色的大眼睛直勾勾地瞪着眼前这位善于剥削劳工的小资本家。

而朗姆洛咂了咂嘴，随即捂着自己一直酸痛的后腰一脸无辜：

“就是晚上得被他睡一睡。”


End file.
